Guiana
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:ivory;" | } |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | National Motto: } Anthem: } |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Capital || Georgetown |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Official Languages || English, Dutch |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government Type || Constitutional Monarchy |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ideology || } |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Head of State || King Roderick IV of Anglyn |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Head of Government || Prime Minister Harcourt Fenton Mudd |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Population - Total || - } |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | GDP (PPP) - Total - Per Capita || 2006 estimate - } - } |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Foundation || } |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Area || } |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Currency || } |- |} Guiana is a mostly English-speaking country situated in the ? continent. =History= =Government and politics= Prime Minister Parliament Courts Domestic affairs Political parties Foreign affairs Military Main article: Guianan Defence Force The armed forces of Guiana are called the Guianan Defence Force (GDF), and is made up of three branches; the Army, the Navy and the Air Force. =Economy= Main article: Guiana Economy GDP * Real growth rate *% Inflation *% Unemployment *% Arable land *% Labour force * Agricultural produce *sugar, rice, wheat, vegetable oils; beef, pork, poultry, dairy products; fish, shrimps Industrial produce *bauxite, sugar, rice milling, timber, textiles, gold mining Natural resources *bauxite, petroleum, iron, manganese, coal, gold, diamonds, hardwood timber, shrimp, fish, petroleum, natural gas, uranium. Exports *sugar, petroleum, gold, bauxite/alumina, rice, shrimps, molasses, rum, timber, uranium. Imports *manufactured items, machinery. Major trading partners Communications Telephones *? main lines *? mobile cellular Radio broadcast stations *1 (government-owned, broadcasting on AM, FM, and shortwave) Television broadcast stations *21 (in 2007; one government-owned station; the rest are private stations which relay a variety of foreign programmes via satellite services) Internet hosts *3,000 Internet users *860,000 Transport Railways *Total 116 miles (187 km), all dedicated to ore transport Highways *Total 4,952 miles (7,970 km), of which 367 miles (590 km) paved and 4,586 miles (7,380 km) unpaved Waterways *669 miles (1,077 km) Ports and harbors *Georgetown * Airports *2 international airports **Cheddi Jagan International Airport, Georgetown **Ogle Airport, New Amsterdam *90 airstrips, 9 of which have paved runways. =Geography= =Demographics= The present population of Guiana is racially and ethnically heterogeneous, composed chiefly of the descendants of original Mayans and the Anglo and Dutch settlers or immigrants who came to the country either as enslaved people or as indentured labourers. Languages =Culture= Sports Though cricket is the national sport of Guiana and football (soccer) is the next most popular field game for both children and young adults, many sports are played by both Guianese adults and children alike, sports such as volleyball, basketball, golf, badminton, tennis, field hockey, cycling and boxing. The game of bridge is almost a national passion. Men and women play this game at social gatherings and in organized competitions. A card game called trump is popular as well. Cricket Cricket is the national sport of Guiana. Being introduced by the Anglysh, Guianese excel at the sport. Teams National Teams *Guiana national cricket team Domestic Teams *Berbice cricket team *Demerara cricket team Cricket Grounds *Providence Stadium *Bourda Football Guiana Football Federation is the governing body for Guianan football. Teams National Teams *Guiana national football team Domestic Teams *Upper Dem Teams **Milerock **Netrockers **Topp XX **Amelias Ward United **Ballweavers **Botafago **Eagles United **Rose Bowl **Linden United **Shattas *Georgetown Teams **Beacon **Camptown **Conquerors **Kitty Vizion **High Stars **Santos **Western Tigers **Uitvlugt **Pelé **Buxton **Thomas United Stadiums *Bourda *Georgetown Football Stadium *Providence Stadium Rugby Guiana Rugby Football Union Teams *Guiana national rugby union team *Guiana women's national rugby union team Category:Nations Category:Guiana Category:European Defence Federation